The Wonderful Wonder World of UtaPri!
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: Harumi (Nanami Haruka) left Japan along with her cross-dressing brother Rikimiyo at a young age, to escape from people who are hunting her whole family down. One day, it just so happened that she became Alice and had fallen down the rabbit hole, curtesy to a certain white rabbit! Alice, beware of the horrors and excitements of the wonderful Wonderland of UtaPri! AU


**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Adventure, (slight) Horror, (slight) Angst (btw not very good at the last two)**

**Mia: All I can say is...don't get your head chopped off at night while eating cake! RAH RAH RAH...**

**Rated T for elder dialogue (maybe a _little_ swearing but I hate swearing), and some 'scenes' are not suitable for young readers~**

* * *

I

Why Must I Fall Down The Rabbit Hole?

_"I don't understand! Aikaze! W-What's happening to me?"_

_The Conscious held his emotionless face, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry, Arisu Ridderu (Alice Liddell). Or should I say…Harumi?"_

_"W-What? You! You knew my name?"_

_"We all did. But Wonderland isn't a place to frolic around and toy without a care. It is a game. It was your game. **And you lost**."_

_"B-But! Aikaze! Please! Help me!" pleaded Alice. "I…I don't know what to do!"_

_"Your journey ends now, Arisu," whispered Aikaze in Alice's ear. "You've lost already. Losers don't live long in Wonderland, you know."_

_The other figures of Wonderland shone before Alice, scowling and turning away from her. "Minna*! Please help!"_

_"Why should we?" they all questioned in unison, as if they despised her._

_"I…Please! I really need someone!"_

_"You won't have to anymore, Alice. Sleep now, dear." The Conscious smirked, and then, with his Outsider dagger in hand, he raised it above his head, plunging it down to—_

Harumi bolted upright. "AHH!" she screamed, causing Rikimiyo to run over.

"Alice-chan!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Harumi blinked. _It was all a dream_, she thought. That caused her to sigh in relief. "It was just a dream. Gomen*, Rikimiyo-nii-san," she apologized, causing Rikimiyo to bunch his lips up.

"Okay, first of all," he lifted a finger up, "don't call me 'Rikimiyo-nii-san'! It's _nee-san_, got it? And second of all, Alice-chan, we're in America now! You must use English names, meaning I'm Lorena!"

Harumi made a face. "Demo, Rikimiyo-nii-san, you're a boy. And boys don't wear girl clothes—"

"What did I say about commenting about my gender and clothing?" Rikimiyo sternly asked with a glare that made Harumi flinch. "It's for work, okay? My boss said that I looked good as a girl! And here we are, pretty much a bit richer than middle-class people!"

"In Japan," Harumi lowly added.

"I heard you!" Rikimiyo yelled. "But honestly, do I look better as a boy? Huh? Do I?"

Harumi nodded. "That…that's not the point Alice-chan!" whined Rikimiyo with a blush on his face. If someone was around, they'd probably think that he had a sister complex and was a pedo/lolicon.

"It's Harumi though."

"No! It's Alice-chan now!"

"Demo*—"

"No buts about it!" interrupted the cross-dresser, his manicured hand halting in front of Harumi's face. "Now, why'd you have to wake me up? It's two a.m. for kami-sama*'s sake!"

"Rikimiyo-nii-san, you still say kami-sama though. Why do we have to have English names when we still speak Japanese at times?" asked Harumi.

"It's _Lorena!"_ exclaimed Rikimiyo with an exasperated face. "You know what? I give up. You're hopeless Alice-chan. I'm not going to bring you to any more parties at my work."

"Eh!? Doshete*?"

"Because you made me mad, that's why! And I can't allow any other people knowing that I'm a boy named Rikimiyo, Alice-chan!"

Harumi made a sad face. "'Alice Liddell'? But I don't like that name Rikimiyo-nii_—Lorena-nee-san!"_ she corrected herself. "Why can't I just be me, as Harumi?"

Rikimiyo sighed, patting Harumi's head. "You know why, Alice-chan," he softly said. "If we reveal anything, _anything_ at all about our past life in Japan, we wouldn't have anything we have now. Our life in the past will remain a secret, ok? Think of this like...starting over! Scratch our past off. Try to forget." Rikimiyo held a small smile.

Harumi tried to smile. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. However, her confidence, like a flickering flame, was slowly put out. "…What if I can't?" she asked, her face faltering. "What if I don't want to let go and forget?"

"Well…some people need more time to adjust than others," explained Rikimiyo, stroking his sister's hair. "I know it's not easy, but you know what? Our parents would've wanted for us to be this way—happy and content till we come to pass! So live life to the fullest, Alice-chan. Ok?"

Harumi closed her eyes. "I…I'll try, Lorena-nee-san."

"I can tell that you're starting to try," chuckled Rikimiyo. "Well, I can't expect too much effort from my cute little sis, so don't push yourself too hard!" He started to braid a lock of Harumi's hair. "We've only been here for a year~!"

"Eh? Nee-san, you make it sound like it's been a while!"

"Well, it kind of has been a while, so…"

"_Nee-san_!"

Rikimiyo laughed. "Alice-chan! You are _too_ cute, it's crazy!" He squeezed the rosette in a tight hug, rubbing his cheek on hers. "Cute, cute, cute!"

"Ah...n-nee-san, it hurts…"

"Too bad! This is what you get for being born with those beautiful golden eyes! Mine are such a pitiful shade of blue, argh!"

"D-Demo, I like them very much!" Harumi managed to say. "P-Please let me go…"

Soon enough, the ecstatic man released the suffocated girl, giving her a moment to breathe. "And your hair, Alice-chan! Such a pretty rosy color, like your permanent blush! Ah, I wish I were you sometimes! So _cute_!"

"But nee-san, you're pretty for both a girl and boy too!" retorted Harumi. "But when I think about it, why do you wear your wig to bed?" She tilted her head. "Eh!? Do you wear your wig to the shower, nee-san?"

The two continued to laugh in Harumi's room, talking about life. The sweet moment that rarely could last forevermore.

* * *

It wasn't like Harumi and Rikimiyo had a bad relationship. In fact, it wasn't like that at all. The two were very close, would have one-sided bickering from time to time, and like most siblings, the younger one was the curious and questioning one, while the older one was more responsible and advising.

Their normal routine on the weekdays would be that Harumi was at school, while Rikimiyo was at work. Harumi would go home, do her homework, and cook dinner for two, and Rikimiyo would come home late and find his sister either practicing her English or reading. On Saturdays, Harumi would attend her part-time job while Rikimiyo would normally shop for clothes and food. On Sundays, they would go to a church and would spend the entire day devoting their time to kami-sama.

Rikimiyo was a man in his twenties, eight years older than Harumi. His hair was a straight dark sunset orange (though his wig was a light fluffy pink), his eyes a sky-like blue. His work was at a very cute café, the theme about butlers and maids. Rikimiyo had girl-like attitudes and feminine looks, and so he worked as a maid and was paid much due to his high-spirited personality and his way of speaking. He was a very likable man, but was only seen as a woman to everyone except for Harumi.

Harumi is a young teen of fifteen, with silky shoulder-length locks of a bright shade of sunset orange, her eyes a honey golden and her pale skin smooth and unblemished. Slightly shifted bangs draped over her forehead, her cheeks a constantly rosy hue and her small pink lips always curved upward in smiles. Like Rikimiyo, she was very positive about life. She was always interested in something and questioned many things. Though, Harumi would be polite yet blunt at times as well. She would tend to not think twice, but she was a very obedient young woman.

Together, the two lived in America from running away from Japan after an accident, resulting in the death of their parents. Naturally, they mourned, but both knew that nothing would benefit from thinking too much about them, so Rikimiyo moved on. Harumi however, despite knowing that nothing can bring her parents back, couldn't help but wonder about them. She would pray to kami-sama every night and ask about how they were doing and if they were in good care.

In Harumi's gentle heart, innocence and purity dwelled within. Yet there was also brood and longing.

This, everyone, was the past life of Harumi, sad yet that was life.

* * *

The next day, being Saturday, Harumi had gotten a call, informing her that her hard work had given her a break for that day. Rikimiyo had gone shopping as usual, leaving Harumi alone in their house.

She sighed. "Rikimiyo-nii-san needs a wife," she muttered. "I just hope that she'd like me and give me company."

Harumi could practically hear a pin drop in the silent house. "Oh, but everyone thinks that nii-san is a girl…and nii-san isn't gay or anything…" She hummed. "I wonder if one day a girl would accept nii-san as a man. My nii-san can get himself a girl, I know it."

The girl started to walk over into her bookshelf filled with books. She wasn't in the mood to read at the moment though, making her look slightly glum.

Walking around the house, she came across the piano. Rikimiyo insisted for the family picture to be on top of the piano, showing himself and Harumi as children with their parents. Harumi smiled sadly while sitting down on the piano chair. Lifting the cover up, her fingers grazed the keys.

She started to play a simple song.

After a while, Harumi decided to read in the backyard under the large tree for shade, for the wind was rustling the things outside. The sky was blue, the clouds were white and fluffy, and the sun was high.

She smiled once again, plucking out a book and wandering outside. She sat under the large tree with the book in her lap. Inhaling the sweet scent of flowers, she marveled at the garden in her backyard. "Rikimiyo-nii-san does well watering the plants," remarked Harumi. "They're so pretty!"

And so she read with the sounds of nature around her—the wind swishing her hair not wildly but comfortably, the sound of the leaves of the tree rustling against each other, the creatures around moving about.

An hour had passed, and Harumi was nearly halfway done in the book. Within several more peaceful hours, she was finished. "That was nice," she hummed as she closed the book and laid it down. "It must be fun for the protagonist to be in such a silly world with talking rabbits and pretend tea parties. A queen who likes to behead, and a silly cat that likes to speak in riddles...hm. What a life that Alice had. What about me?"

She paused. "My name is Alice, right? But it's Harumi. Nii-san gave me the name Alice, so maybe I'll read that book again while pretending that Alice is me," declared Harumi while playing with the hem of her dress.

Suddenly, a cat frolicked up to her, causing her to jump. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. Not a moment after, she laughed while stroking its black shiny fur. "It's you! Kuppuru!"

The cat meowed while licking its paw. "Meow."

"What a cute kitty," cooed Harumi.

Kuppuru was a stray cat Harumi liked to play with from time to time. She couldn't have it though because Rikimiyo didn't like cats. This was because he accidentally ran over one with his car.

Harumi peered over the cat. "I want you so much," she giggled, "but nii-san would never want to see a cat again. He's just feeling guilty over them because he thinks that he'll hurt them. But I'll never let him hurt you! You're too cute to resist, ah~!"

As she continued to babble nonsense about Kuppuru, she abruptly stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. She glanced over, then shrugged and slowly started to talk again.

Then it happened again, jolting Harumi. "Um, w-who's there?" she called out with her best English.

"Why must you speak English when you can speak in rhyme?" asked a voice.

Harumi jumped. "Oh! Um, is there s-someone there? I'd like to see you..."

"I'm right here!" She slowly turned to the cat. It meowed at her.

"Kuppuru didn't talk…so who did?"

"I did! Would you prefer Japanese, miss?" Harumi's eyes scanned the garden, standing up in fret.

She blinked at a small boy in front of her she didn't notice smiling up at her. "Ah!" she yelped. "W-Who are you?"

The boy had slightly curled salmon pink hair with matching-colored eyes, with white rabbit ears that perked up and down. Harumi stared at the ears. _Are those…real?_ Harumi wondered.

"I'm the White Rabbit, Na-ka-do~!" He wagged his finger at her while saying his name in syllables. "Nice to meet you, Ali-chan!"

"A-Ali-chan?" Harumi dumbly repeated. "How did you—"

"Ali-chan, I know a lot about you!" Nakado chirped. "You like to read, cute things, you play the piano, like to sing, have a brother, lived in Japan—all kinds of stuff! Your favorite color is teal, your favorite drink is chamomile tea, and—"

"H-How do you know all of that!?" exclaimed Harumi in shock. "I…this is…E-EH?!"

Nakado started to laugh. "Ali-chan! Would you like to follow the white rabbit? We could play a game together!"

Harumi snapped back into reality. People don't have rabbit ears attached to their head that perfectly move on their mental command. She didn't even know this obviously crazy kid that stalked her somehow without her knowing. And so she couldn't just say, 'Of course!' That'd be stupid.

"Um…" The rosette could barely form words in her mouth.

Nakado hugged her waist without warning. "Ah!" she squealed in surprise. "N-Nakado-san…"

"Puh-lease?" The White Rabbit gave her a pair of very persuasive puppy eyes. "We'll just play a game, that's all!"

"Um, w-what kind of game?" asked Harumi.

"A very fun game!" he exclaimed while flinging his arms up. "You just need to follow me!"

"Where will we be going?"

Nakado nodded, saying, "To a wonderful wonder world!"

Like many teens her age, Harumi had thought that the child in front of her meant something along the lines of, 'We can imagine we go to the world of imagination!' She smiled, and being kind as she is, she nodded. "Of course we c-could go, Nakado-san...but we shouldn't wander off too far—"

Instantly after she gave him her consent, Nakado grabbed her hand and pulled her into an unknown forest far from her house. "Let's go~!" he cheered with a wide grin plastered on his face. His white blazer and pants were slightly smudged with dirt, his red scarf near undone. His pocket watch jingled at his side.

"Wait, we're going to be here? Oh, I can't!" said Harumi in hopes of going back.

"Are you scared, Ali-chan? There's no need to be afraid!" laughed Nakado. "I'm thirteen years old, so I know what I'm doing!"

"B-But, I can't—"

"We're here!"

_Oh no, I can't see my house from here,_ Harumi thought with a worried expression. "Um, I really th-think we should turn around—"

"Ali-chan!" interrupted Nakado with a pout. "We're already where we're supposed to be! We can't go back now, I'm going to be late!"

Harumi opened her mouth. "Late? Late for w-what?"

Ignoring her, Nakado just took her hand and jumped into something Harumi couldn't see at first. Then, without realizing it at first, she found herself falling down a large hole. "EH?! AH!" she screamed in horror. "N-Nakado-san, we're falling!"

Nakado looked down while laughing. "We are, aren't we?"

"We might die!" _H-How deep is this hole?!_

"Alas, we cannot fall forever," sighed Nakado with a shrug. He checked his pocket watch. "Oh! It's one past noon!"

Harumi saw a light at the end of the rabbit hole, far from her. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried finding a branch that she could safely hold onto for dear life. But instead of seeing the normal things, she found floating teacups and saucers, open books large and small, lamps turning on and off on its own, water pitchers, candy apples, laced dresses—and all were _floating_, defying gravity and never falling down.

Realizing this, Harumi attempted to hold onto a large object that floated, and so she scraped her nails onto a bookshelf to no avail. The top was slippery, and so she fell down, down, down, deeper and deeper into the darkness…or was it the light?

She closed her eyes and embraced her knees, waiting for the arriving impact of a painful death.

But it never came.

No one would've ever thought that the delightful child, Alice Liddell, would die from falling into a strange rabbit hole. But she didn't die. She was just sleeping and dreaming from the warm rays of the sun and the cool breeze…right?

Oh, how some questions are left unanswered.

* * *

The sound of a clock blared in the now Alice's ears. _Tick, tock, tick tock_, goes the clock, on and on until the wheels won't turn—until it breaks—until _something_ gets in the way.

Oh how Alice would grow to dislike the sound of the clock. Then, the sound grew louder like a grandfather's clock, _ding, dong, ding, dong_, on and on…

Was this the hour of…her death? Or was it saving her to the path of life?

Her eyes shifted subtly, like an awakening angel. She slowly forced herself to sit up from the sweet-smelling grass that almost smelled like candy. As her golden eyes dilated from the dim light, she found herself alone, on a carpet of grass. "Where am I?"

Alice started to grow worried. "…Nii-san? Nakado-san?" She stood up, leaving the lovely feeling of the grass tickling her pale skin. Now was definitely not the time to be slumbering peacefully, though she kind of needed it.

Her eyebrows showed that she was starting to be scared. She shivered, rubbing her arms.

She looked down. Alice wore a red dress with a white apron, laced at the hem of the skirt and on her sleeveless sides, knee-high socks striped in black and white, and black strapped shoes with a small bit of heel. A ribbon was tied into her hair, serving as a headband. What didn't change was her hair and face.

Alice stared up. There, was the hole, or perhaps a tunnel, that she just fell down from. The floating objects still dwelled within the hole.

"Hold on…I feel as if a part of me is gone," mumbled Alice. "Is it because Harumi is gone, leaving Alice? Or is it the other way around?"

Alice was whimsical and easily bored. She liked to play and to have adventure, but knew when she was getting too far.

Harumi liked quiet and peaceful places, and was curious but never would go anywhere in curiosity. She'd only ask questions, and wouldn't do anything risky.

Alice wondered if by 'yes' to the White Rabbit, she meant that she'd let go of Harumi and embrace her new self.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called in a slight singing tone. "_Alice_," it serenaded. "_Oh, precious Alice dear…_"

Alice felt wonder. She mentally questioned herself at this. _I don't know this person calling me. Does he know me? Do I follow the voice? He could help me out…_

She looked right, finding a long hall. It stretched across to what seemed like forever, with the floors and walls just a black and white checkered pattern. There were no mirrors or tables, but there were paintings hanging on the walls. She had a feeling that it was an illusion, and so she walked into the hall.

From time to time, Alice could sense the calling voice elsewhere. The rosette glanced around, the sound sending chills down her spine. She took a deep breath, walking along once more.

Alice noticed that the paintings were all portraits that seemed a bit strange to her. They had no captions but names underneath.

The first one was a dark one, its face shadowed so that Alice couldn't see and recognize. Not that she could. She glanced at the bottom. "'The Dealer,'" she read aloud. "What an ominous name."

The second one was a man in a beard with black-feathered wings, smirking at her. Below, it read, 'The Raven.' The third one was someone that didn't smile, but its face made Alice blink in surprise. "Nakado-san?" Below, it read, 'The White Rabbit.'

The next painting was a man with cyan hair, mostly tied up, but some locks fell in the front. His eyes were cyan as well, cold and icy. Below revealed that he was 'The Conscious.' Besides that, Alice had a feeling that he was familiar.

There was a smirking man with violet eyes and shaggy chestnut-colored hair, with a jester hat and jester-like clothes that were red and black. He was called 'The Joker.'

There was a silver-haired man with a scowl upon his face, with mismatching eyes silver and purple, named 'The Bandersnatch.' His clothing was mostly of white leopard fur and other animal furs, with a chain on his neck.

"What is a Bandersnatch?" Alice wondered aloud. Whatever it was, the man looked scary to her. She continued studying the paintings.

There was a smiling man on the next one that would've been nice for a change if it weren't so off, as if the smile wasn't real. He had a deep brown hair color that reached his shoulders, his eyes a warm shade of grey. Alice tried to smile at this. "'The Tweedles.' How come there's only one man? Is 'Tweedles' just a name with an 's' in the end, like Jesus?"

The next was a blonde man dressed in white, a silver crown with diamond jewels adorning his head. His icy blue eyes were void of emotion, but in a different way from the cyan-haired man named 'The Conscious.' With a silver scepter in hand, he was 'The White King.'

The painting alongside had a navy blue-haired man in white armor, his dark blue eyes cold yet calm. His hair was spiky and flown out, and he was 'The White Knight.'

Beside that was a stern-looking man with straight blue hair and blue eyes, with a faint mole on his face. He wore something that would almost surpass as casual, being named 'The Caterpillar.'

Another was a black-haired man who looked like the quiet type, with bright yellow eyes and feathery clothing similar to 'The Raven.' He was 'The Dodo.'

The next ones Alice saw were quite familiar to her. At least, the names were.

For once, there was a woman with long curly red hair and purple eyes, with a red flowing dress, a gold crown, and a scepter with a ruby jewel. "'The Red Queen.' She must be the Queen of Hearts!" Alice marveled.

There was another redhead who was a man that looked genuinely cheerful, with red eyes in silver armor. A sword lay at his side. "'The Red Knight.' He's probably the Knight of Hearts," concluded the fascinated rosette.

"…'The Black Rabbit.'" Alice slightly frowned. "He looks a bit mean." He had orange hair and black rabbit ears, and he looked older than Rikimiyo.

Then, she blinked and stared blankly at 'The Mad Hatter,' because of his bright blue eyes and small smirk planted on his lips. He had a top hat with red and white roses, and shoulder-length orange hair. "He looks quite handsome." Alice faintly blushed.

She almost gushed at the next one, being such a smiling man with blonde hair and green eyes, a pair of glasses resting on his nose. Brown hare ears were attached to his head, giving him the title of 'The March Hare.'

An annoyed-looking blonde with red clips on the side of his head had small mouse ears on his head as well, his eyes a cerulean shade and his ears pierced. He was 'The Dormouse.' "I wonder if he's a brave mouse," Alice thought aloud.

The last one was someone that oddly resembled Kuppuru. His skin was tanned, his hair dark, his eyes the same shade of green, and cat ears and a black tail on him. 'The Cheshire Cat' smiled at her, but what startled her was that she thought she saw a grin on him that flashed then disappeared.

Her breathing hitched unevenly. "Who…w-who's there?"

"_Come, Alice…_"

"But I don't know who you are! Can you p-please show yourself?" pleaded Alice. The voice kept calling, however, ignoring her question. Alice was growing desperate, as she started walking faster, faster, and eventually running. Sounds of maniacal laughing reached her sensitive ears, as she covered them, squeezed her eyes shut, and continued running. "Please…please stop!"

The laughing continued. If anyone else had heard it, they would've gone mad and would've found it unbearable. Alice just kept running, being entirely afraid of it. "NII-SAN!" she screamed. Rikimiyo was probably the only person she could trust right now. Then again, there was Nakado… "Nakado-san! Somebody! I need somebody—OOF!"

Alice's face smacked something hard. Her eyes snapped open to the end of the checkered hallway to a large room with multiple doors. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Why…why did I fall down the rabbit hole?!" she cried up to the ceiling. "Why me? W-Why now?!"

Then, she realized something. "…If this is all real, then I'm in Wonderland, right?" She looked around. "This place is darker than I thought…"

* * *

Nanami Haruka ~ Harumi ~ Alice Liddell

Tsukimiya Ringo ~ Rikimiyo ~ Lorena Liddell

Mikado Nagi ~ Nakado ~ The White Rabbit

* * *

**Mythia: This is a pretty dark version of Alice in Wonderland, but it won't be that dark and I used the UtaPri characters for it since it seemed so FIT! It's not too much of a horror (okay maybe a bit as it goes on) either. And so! Please, I'd like some reviews and feedback if I should continue this! It seems promising, I guess! :)**

***:**

**Nii-san = older brother**

**Nee-san = older sister**

**-san = respectful yet friendly honorifics**

**-chan = honorifics, usually for something/someone cute and kind**

**Minna = everyone**

**Gomen = sorry**

**Demo = but**

**Doshete = why**

**Nya~! Uploaded on 30th of May, 2014**

**6/3/14 - REVISED!**


End file.
